Supernatural Sister
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: When they return back to their old home for a case, Sam and Dean run into the beautiful, and mysterious, Lucy. After stealing a letter from her, they discover she is their younger, half-sister. Although, there is much more to Lucy than they think.
1. Home

**Hello. This is my first Supernatural story. I have come to really like the show but I have just finished season three, so please don't give me any spoilers. This is basically a remake of the series with the Winchester brothers having a sister. But there is something interesting about her. I hope you all like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Home_

* * *

Late at night, an underground subway train was running on the rails with occupants riding and filling up the train cars, expect one. A lone, dark haired female was sitting in one of the seats, leaning back against it and appearing to be asleep. However, she wasn't entirely alone. In one of the train's air ducts, a thick cloud of what looked like black smoke slithered out. Floating in the air, it made its way to the sleeping female. It gathered around her feet and started circling its way up her body until it made its way to her face. Then it inched towards her parted lips.

"Should I send you to Hell now, or play with you first?"

Then the thing was splashed with something wet and it backed away, roaring in pain. The dark haired female stood up.

"Holy water, always effective against your kind." she said, putting away the bottle she had pulled out.

She stared at the gathered up demonic cloud with her cold, dark eyes and pulled out a sheathed katana sword from behind her back. She placed her hand on the hilt and slowly walked towards it. She was about to pull out the weapon when the suddenly bright light of the subway tunnel blinded her. Taking advantage of this moment of weakness, the demon made it's escape by seeping through the cracks of the door of the train car.

"Damn." she cursed as the train came to a complete stop soon after.

Gripping her katana tightly, she shot out of the car when the doors opened and went after the demon, dodging the bodies of humans on the subway platform.

* * *

The young female made it above ground and onto the streets. She looked left and right for any sign of the demonic cloud. She raised her head a bit and sniffed the air, trying to separate the demon's scent from the people around. Pretty soon, she caught it. Not hesitating, she ran across the road, almost getting hit by a '67 Impala as she did so. She stared at the two, taken aback guys in the vehicle for a moment before taking off again, heading into an alleyway.

Once there, she stopped for a moment and looked around. When she looked up, she saw a small bit of the demon disappear onto a roof. Strapping her katana to her back, she started to climb up the wall ladder and headed up towards the roof. She made it to the top and looked around for the demon, her hand on the hilt of her weapon.

She slowly, and calmly, looked around the area, focusing her eyes and ears to find any trace of the demonic cloud. She heard a distant sound and quickly spun around, ready to pull out her katana. Instead of seeing the demon, she just saw a couple of rats scavenging for food. She exhaled slowly, her grip on the handle loosing just a little.

Suddenly, some invisible force pushed her from behind and she fell to the ground. Then she felt something grab her ankle and drag her to the edge of the roof. Just as she was pulled over the edge, she grabbed the edge with one hand and held on tightly. She grabbed it with her other hand and tried to pull herself up, but couldn't get her footing.

Then she saw the same thick cloud of black smoke appear in front of her.

"Cheap trick." she growled lowly, glaring at it.

It started moving towards her.

"Not today."

She reached behind her and grabbed the hilt of her katana. She pulled it out and stabbed the demon with the blade, burning and killing it. It soon disappeared into nothingness. She froze and listened, waiting to see if it would come back. After awhile, she sighed and sheathed her sword back. Grunting a bit, she managed to push herself up onto the roof and sat down.

"I'm glad it was a low level demon." she said to herself.

Sighing once more, she stood up and dusted herself off. She looked out into the city that she was in.

"Next stop, Lawrence, Kansas."

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

A group of vampires had gathered and were discussing a problem that had recently captured their attention.

"So it's true?"

"Apparently. Someone like us is hunting other supernaturals. It's becoming a real problem."

"The strangest thing is, she doesn't kill or drink the blood of humans.

"Well, what do we do?"

"It would be bad if she found us and came after us. So we should find her before she finds us. We basically know only one thing about her and that's her name."

"What is it?"

"Lucy."

* * *

 _(In Lawrence, Kansas)_

A woman was sitting on the floor of the of the dining room of the two-story house she had moved into not too long ago. She was going through some boxes, unpacking, when she came across a framed photo of her and her husband on their wedding day. She smiled at the picture.

"Mommy?"

The woman, Jenny, jumped a bit in surprise and looked up from the photo, seeing her young daughter standing there.

"Hey, sweetie. Why aren't you in bed?"

"There's something in my closet." her daughter, Sari, told her.

* * *

"See? There's nothing there." Jenny said after checking the girl's closet.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." the woman confirmed, closing the closet door. "Now, come on. Into bed." she helped her daughter into bed and tucked her in.

"I don't like this house." Sari told her mother.

"You're just not used to it yet. But you and your brother and me, we are going to be very happy here. I promise." Jenny swore, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "I love you." she said before turning off the lamp on the nightstand by the bed.

She was about to walk out of the room.

"The chair." the young girl said.

"Okay, right." the young woman picked up the wooden chair in the room and placed it under in front of the door. "Just to be safe."

Sari then laid down on her bed and Jenny walked out of the room.

* * *

The young mother was back in the dinning room and going through more boxes. As she was looking through one, she heard a strange rattling and tapping sound. She stopped what she was doing and listened, standing up from the floor. She sighed.

"Please, God, don't let it be rats."

Grabbing a flashlight, Jenny walked downstairs into the basement. She tried to turn on the lights but nothing happened when she flipped the switch. She looked around and saw a light bulb in the ceiling with a long string connected.

She pulled it to see if the light bulb would turn on but luck was not on her side at the moment.

"Terrific." she said sarcastically.

She looked around a bit more and accidentally hit her forehead on a lampshade that was hanging from the ceiling. Then she shined her flashlight on an old, metal box. Kneeling down beside it, Jenny flipped the latch and opened it. There were many different things in it. She picked up a small stack of photos.

One of a man with dark hair, the next one was of the same man with a beautiful, blonde woman. The one after that was of the couple together standing in front of an older version of the house with two boys, one being four and the other being only a few months old. Jenny smiled a bit at the picture and then turned it around, seeing it had writing on the back. It said 'The Winchesters. John, Mary, Dean, and Little Sammy'.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, the young mother saw a small stack of envelopes. She picked them up and saw they were from a Lila Crane to John Winchester.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

Sari gasped, sitting up when she heard a strange sound. She looked and saw the chair being moved from the closet by some invisible force. Then the closet doors started to open by themselves. The girl clutched the stuffed animal she was holding tightly, hearing a noise that sounded like low whispering. The doors were now open completely, revealing pitch darkness inside the closet. Then a form started to take shape inside, the form being covered in bright red, orange flames.

The girl screamed.

* * *

 _There was no light, the entire sky covered with dark clouds. Up in one of the windows of the two-story house, the figure of a woman was seen. She was banging on the glass, looking terrified and appeared to be shouting for help._

* * *

Sam Winchester gasped, waking up from the dream he just had. He quickly sat up in the bed of the motel he was staying in with his older brother, who was sleeping in the bed next to his. He sighed, trying to calm himself.

* * *

 _(The next morning)_

"All right, I've been cruising some websites. Think I found a few candidates for our next gig." Dean informed, using his younger brother's laptop. "A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali. It's crew vanished. And we got some cattle mutilations on West Texas." he looked and saw that Sam was busy focusing on drawing on a notepad. "Hey!" he said, making the younger male look at him. "Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

"No, I'm listening, keep going."

The older of the two sighed a bit as the other one returned back to drawing.

"And here a Sacramento man shot himself in the head..." he held up three fingers. "Three times." that didn't seem to get his brother's attention. "Any of these things blowing up your skirt, pal?"

"Wait, I've seen this." Sam said, talking about the bare tree he had repeatedly drew on the notepad.

"Seen what?"

Instead of answering, the young hunter got up from the bed and went over to his bag, getting out his father's journal. He opened it and pulled out a picture from one of the pockets that was on the inside. It was a photo was their family before the night their mother died. He looked and saw that the tree in the photo was the same as the one he drew.

"Dean, I know where we have to go next."

"Where?"

"Back home. Back to Kansas.

Dean scoffed a bit.

"Okay, random. Where did that come from?"

"Alright, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?" Sam asked, showing him the picture.

"Yeah." the oldest replied, looking at the picture for a moment.

"It didn't burn down completely. They rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Okay, this is gonna sound crazy, but the people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger." Sam told him.

"Why would you think that?" Dean questioned.

"Look, just..." the younger one didn't know how to explain it. "You got to trust me on this, okay?"

"Trust you? You got to give me a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain is all." Sam said, starting to pack up.

"Well, tough. I'm not going anywhere until you do." Dean stated.

The hunter sighed, stopping his actions. He looked at his brother.

"I have these nightmares."

"I've noticed."

"And sometimes they come true."

"Come again?"

"Look, Dean..." Sam started to say. "I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened."

"Sane people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Dean told him.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, and I did't do anything cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, our house, and some woman inside screaming for help. That's where it all started. This has to mean something."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. This might be the things that killed Mom and Jessica."

"All right, just slow down, would you?" the oldest said. He chuckled a bit humorlessly. "I mean, first you're telling me that you've got the shining, and then you tell me I gotta go back home. Especially when..."

"When what?"

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there."

Sam didn't say anything as his brother turned his back.

"Look, Dean, we have to go and check it out. Just to make sure." he told him.

Dean was silent for a while. Then he turned around.

"I know we do."

* * *

 _(In Lawrence, Kansas)_

The young woman rang the doorbell of the two-story house. She looked around the area, waiting. Not much longer, the door opened and revealed a pretty blonde woman.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was hoping you could." the darker haired female replied. "You see, my family used to live here a long time ago."

"Your family?" Jenny questioned.

"Yes, the Winchesters, my name is Lucy."

"Well, I actually found photos of your family and I don't think I saw you in any of them."

"That's because I was born four years after my family moved out. I was an unexpected child."

"Aren't we all? Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you." Lucy said, walking inside. "You said you found some photos of my family?" she questioned, looking around.

"Yeah, along with some letters." Jenny told her.

"Letters?" the dark haired female repeated, following the other woman further into the house.

"I found them in a box in the basement. They were addressed to your father from a Lila Crane."

"That's actually why I came here. Those letters are important to my Dad and he wanted me to come and get them for him."

"Well, they're still in the basement." Jenny said. "I didn't read them."

"I appreciate that. They're pretty private."

The blonde showed her to the door of the basement.

"I can show you where the box is."

"No, thanks, I'll manage." Lucy told her before opening the door and walking downstairs.

* * *

 _(Not much later)_

The two brothers had just pulled up near their old home.

"You gonna be alright?" Sam asked Dean as he turned off the car.

"Let me get back to you on that." he replied, staring at the remodeled house.

They got out of the vehicle and walked over to the building. When they got to the front door they knocked on it. It wasn't long before a woman answered it and Sam immediately recognized her from his dream.

"Yes?" she said.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal-"

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." the youngest cut off his brother. "We used to live here. We were just driving and we were wondering if we could see the old place."

"You know, that's funny, because I found some of your old photos last night." Jenny told them.

"You did?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, and some letters addressed to your father. Your sister came in not too long ago."

"Our sister?" he repeated, pretty sure they didn't have one.

"Yeah, Lucy. She said she came to get the letters for your father."

"She did?" Sam questioned, just as confused as his brother.

"Why don't you come in and meet up with her?" Jenny said, opening the door wider for them to come in.

"Yeah, we should probably do that."

The two brothers walked in and the woman closed the door. They followed her into the kitchen, where they saw a young, very pretty woman with long, waist-length dark hair, that was in a high ponytail, and dark eyes. She was crouching besides a playpen and was handing a small boy, looking around two or three, some juice in a sippy cup.

"Excuse me, Lucy, your brothers are here." Jenny told her.

The dark haired female turned her head and saw the two hunters, a slight look of surprise appearing on her face. The brothers then remembered her being the one they almost hit when she suddenly ran out in front of their car.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting them to be here." Lucy said, standing up straight.

"Yeah, same here." Dean agreed. "Sis."

She narrowed her eyes a bit at him, staring at him a bit coldly. Then she turned to the blonde.

"I hope you don't mind, but I gave your son some of that juice that was in the fridge since he kept asking for it."

"Oh no, it's fine, Richie's kinda a juice junkie. But I least he won't get scurvy."

"That's true."

"So did you find the letters?"

"Yeah, I got everything I need." Lucy said. "I should probably go now, I got things to do."

"What's the rush?" Dean asked, stopping her from leaving. "We all just got here, sure it wouldn't hurt to stay a bit longer. Don't you think?"

The dark haired female stared at him, almost like she was deciding if she should hit him or not. Then she sighed.

"I guess my things can wait." she said.

"Great."

"Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and Lucy." Jenny introduced to her daughter, who was sitting at the table in the room. "They used to live here."

"Hi." she greeted softly.

"Hey, Sari." Sam greeted.

"So you just moved in?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, from Wichita." Jenny replied.

"You got family here, or..."

She was silent for a moment.

"No, I just, uh, needed a fresh start." she told them. "So new town, new job, as soon as I find one, and new house."

"So how are you liking it so far?" Sam asked.

"Well, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean, I'm sure you have a lot of happy memories here, but this place as it's issues."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's just getting old." Jenny replied. "Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Well that's too bad." Dean remarked. "Anything else?"

"The sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement." she informed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to complain."

"Nah, it's fine. Have you seen the rats, or just heard scratching?"

"Just the scratching, actually."

"Mom." Sari spoke up.

The brothers shared a look as the blonde went over to her daughter.

"Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What, Sari?" Sam asked.

"The thing in my closet."

"No, baby, there's nothing in there closets." Jenny told her. "Right?" she looked at the siblings.

"Right, no, of course not." the youngest brother said.

"She had a nightmare the other night."

"I wasn't dreaming." Sari insisted. "It came into my bedroom, and it was on fire."

That caught the brother's attention.

"Well, I should be going." Lucy spoke up. "Thank you for letting me in. Have a good day."

"Oh, you, too." Jenny said as the dark haired female walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, we better get going, too." Sam informed.

"Places to go, people to meet." Dean said. "See ya."

They both left.

* * *

Lucy was walking down the street, away from the house.

"Hey!"

She turned her head and looked at the male who had called out to her.

"Son of a..." she trailed off when she saw the brothers following her, turning her head and walking faster.

Much to her disappointment, they caught up with her.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"Lucy." she replied simply, not looking at either of them as they kept walking. "Weren't you listening?"

"What were you doing in our old house?" Sam asked.

"Getting something that I needed. Now leave me alone."

"Not until you tell us why you were pretending to be our sister." the oldest said.

She didn't say anything.

"Hey, I said-" he grabbed her wrist but she grabbed his hand and twisted it painfully, making him let go.

"Touch me again, and I'll tear your hand off." Lucy threatened, her tone of voice and expression showing nothing but seriousness.

She released his hand and walked away again, not looking back them.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Dean questioned, rubbing his sore hand as he watched her retreating figure.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but the girl has one hell of a grip. At least I managed to snag this." he held up an envelope with his other hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"Got it from her jacket pocket while she was trying to break my hand. Maybe this will tell us who the hell she is."

"Probably. You know, for some reason, I got this feeling from her. It's neither bad or good."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, let's get out of here before she realizes she's a letter short and comes back." Dean said, heading back to the Impala.

"Dean, remember what Sari said. A figure on fire." Sam told him, following him.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?"

"Yeah. And you heard when she talked about the scratching and flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true." Dean said as they made it back to the car.

"Well forget about that for a minute. That thing in the house, do you think it's the same thing that killed Mom and Jessica?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"I mean, has it come back or has it been there the whole time?"

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get them out of that house."

"And we will."

"No, now."

"And how are you gonna, do that, huh? You got a story she's gonna believe?"

"Then what are we suppose to do?"

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

Lucy had stopped walking after getting a good distance away from the brothers. She reached into the pocket of her mini, black jacket and pulled out the envelops she had gotten from the house. She took noticed that all nine were sent on her birthday. Wait, nine? There should be ten. She was positive she got ten, unless...

"That bastard..." Lucy cursed.

Turning around, she headed back to the house to try to find the hunters.

* * *

 _(At a gas station)_

"We just gotta chill out, that's all." Dean told his brother, standing outside the car. "If these was any other kind of job, what would we do?"

Sam exhaled.

"We try to figure out what we're dealing with." he said. "We dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly, except this time, we already now what happened."

"Yeah, but how much do we know? How much do you actually remember?"

The oldest looked at the youngest.

"About that night, you mean?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Not much. I remember the fire, the heat, then I carried you out the front door."

"You did?" Sam questioned, that was the first time he head that.

"Yeah, you never knew that?"

"No." the young hunter shook his head.

"Well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was on the ceiling, and whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her." Dean told him.

"And he never had a theory or an idea?"

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." he said as he sat on the trunk of the car with his brother.

"Okay, so if we're going to figure out what's going on now, we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing." Sam said.

"Yeah. Talk to Dad's friends, people who were there at the time."

"Does this feel like just another job to you?"

Dean didn't reply.

"Hey, we didn't check out that letter." he said, pulling out the envelope.

The youngest sighed at his brother trying to change the subject.

"Should we really open up?"

"Of course, I know you're just as curious about her and what she's planning." Dean said, looking at item he stole. "It's addressed to Dad from a Lila Crane."

"Lila Crane? That's the name of the character Vera Miles played in _Psycho_ , isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, must be a fan. Understandable, that movie is awesome." the oldest declared.

He opened the envelope and pulled out a folded letter and also a photo of a beautiful woman with pure white hair and red eyes, in her arms was a newborn child.

"Wow." Dean said, looking at the woman. "Dad knew her? Wished he introduced me."

Sam rolled his eyes and took the letter from him, unfolding it.

"This letter was sent in 1987." he said, looking at the date at the top. He began to read the letter. "Dear John, I know our last meeting did not end well and I can not blame you if you still resent me. But I just had to write to you and tell you everything that has been going on. Many months after leaving, I have given birth to our daughter. I have named her Lucy, she looks very much like you. Even though you wish to never seen me again, I still want you to know about her. Every year on her birthday, I will write and send you a letter, telling you how she doing, I will also include pictures. Do not worry about how I will get the letters to you since you are always on the move, I will always find a way. I hope you will come to love Lucy has I love her, she is everything to me. I hope you and your sons are well. And, even though it is wishful thinking on my part, I hope to also see you again in person one more time. Love, Selena."

The two brothers were silent after reading the letter.

"T-There's no way, right?" Dean finally spoke after a moment. "Dad hooked up with this woman and that girl we ran into is..."

"I-I don't know." Sam replied. "It might be possible, I mean we don't always know what he did when he went hunting by himself."

"But, for Dad to..." the oldest trailed off. "I'll be back, I gotta go to the bathroom." he said, getting up and leaving his brother by himself.

He went to the other side of the gas station where the men's restroom was and pulled out his phone, dialing his father's number. After a few rings, the call went to voice mail and the familiar message played.

"Dad..." Dean started to say. "I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you get them. But I'm with Sam and we're in Lawrence and there's something in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but..." he took a breath to calm himself. "I don't know what to do. And we read one of the letters you got from that Selena woman. And we also meet Lucy, who might actually be our sister. So, whatever you're doing, if you could get here, please. I need your help, Dad." he hung up.

* * *

"No, sir, nothing weird down there, I promise." Jenny said to the plumber as she lead him in the kitchen and over to the sink. "The sink just backed up on it's own."

"Well, I'll take a look."

"Great, thanks. I'll get out of your way." she told him, leaving the kitchen.

The plumber soon got to work and it wasn't longer before he was under the sink. While he was working, a cymbal-banging monkey, that resting on a high chair, suddenly starting moving on it's own. he decided to ignore it and went back to work. He removed a pipe piece and tried to find anything that might be stuck in it. There wasn't anything. Then he reached under the sink and unplugged it. He looked back at the still moving toy. Not much longer, it suddenly stopped moving all together.

A little weirded out, the plumber got up and flipped the switch for the garbage disposal. Nothing happened and he flipped it a few more times but he still got the same results. Making sure it was turned off, he rolled up his sleeve and reached into the drain of the sink. While he was feeling around, he felt a tug. He pulled his arm back and saw nothing in his hand. Once again, he out his arm into the drain. Then, just out of no where, the garbage disposal turned on and he screamed in pain as he felt his arm getting cut, his blood flowing out of the pipes and into the bucket underneath it. While that was happening, the cymbal-banging monkey started playing all on it's own again.

* * *

 _(The next day, at Gunther's Auto Repair)_

"So you and John Winchester used to own this auto sop together." Dean said to the owner.

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. As a matter of fact, it's been twenty years since town disappeared, so why are the cops so interested all of a sudden?"

"Oh, we're reopening some of our old cases, the Winchester disappearance is one of them."

"Uh huh, what do you wanna know about John?"

"Whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind."

"Well, he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that. And, whatever the game, he hated to lose, it was a whole Marine thing, ya know? But he sure loved Mary and he doted on those kids."

"But that was before the fire." Sam said.

"That's right." Gunther confirmed.

"He ever talk about that night?"

"Not at first, I think he was in shock."

"Right, but eventually, what did he say about it?"

"He said something caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing did it, it was an accident. A electrical shortage in the ceiling or walls or something. I begged him to get some help, but..."

"But what?"

"It just got worse and worse."

"How so?"

"He started reading these strange old books and started going to see this palm reader in town."

"You have a name for this palm reader?" Dean asked.

"No, afraid not."

"Let me ask you something else." Sam spoke up. "Did you ever happen to see him with this woman?" he showed the older man the photo of the white haired woman. "Her name is Selena."

"No, I've never heard him mention the name. And I'm positive I would remember seeing someone like her."

* * *

 _(Later)_

"Alright, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town." Sam informed, looking through a phone book that was at the payphone they had found. "There's someone named El Divno, there's the Mysterious Mr. Fortinsky, Missouri Moseley, and..."

"Wait, Missouri Moseley?" Dean questioned. "That's a psychic?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

The oldest opened the door of the driver's seat and pulled out their father's journal.

"In Dad's journal, first page, first sentence, read that." he handed the book to his brother.

"I went to Missouri, and I learned the truth." Sam read.

"I always thought he meant the state."

* * *

 _(In the office/home of Missouri)_

The two brothers were in the sitting room, waiting for the psychic to get done with her other client and to see them.

"Alright then." they saw the lady psychic walk into the room with her client. "Don't you worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you."

"Thank you."

"Whew! Poor bastard." Missouri said after she closed the door when the customer walked out. "His woman is cold banging the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked.

"People don't come here for the truth, they come for good news." she replied, walking back into her office. She looked back at them when they were still sitting. "Well, Sam and Dean hurry up, I ain't got all day."

The two looked at each other before they stood up and followed the woman into her office.

"Well, let me look at ya." Missouri said as she looked the brothers up and down. "Haha, you boys grew up handsome." she looked at the oldest. "And you were one goofy looking kid." she told him. She turned her attention to the youngest. "Sam..." she grabbed his hand. Her expression turned sad and she looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father, he's missing?"

The hunters were taken aback from her knowing that when they didn't say anything.

"How did you know all that?" Sam asked as she let go his hand.

"Well, you were thinking it, just now."

"Where is he, is he okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't know? You're suppose to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician?" Missouri retorted. She didn't give him a chance to reply. "I might be able to read thoughts and sense energies in the room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please."

Sam chuckled a bit from his brother being told off and they sat down on the couch in the room while the woman sat in a chair across from them, a coffee table in-between them.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm gonna whack you with a spoon." she said to Dean.

"I didn't do anything."

"Well, you were thinking about it."

Sam chuckled again as Missouri made herself comfortable in her chair.

"Okay, so, Dad..."

"Just wait a minute, Sam." she cut him off. "There's one more person coming."

"Who?

A moment later, they heard the door open and closed.

"Oh, there she is."

"Oh no." Dean said when he saw Lucy come into the office, a sheathed katana sword in her hand.

"I have a bone or two to pick with you, you thieving bastard." she told him.

"Glad you could join us, Lucy." Missouri said. "I'm Missouri."

She grabbed her free hand to shake it.

"Oh, sweetie..." she looked at the younger female with an expression that was sadder than the one she showed Sam. "Your mother..."

Lucy looked at her with slightly widened eyes.

"For you to see something like that, and being on your own for so long."

She pulled her hand back.

"I didn't come here to have my palm read or to get sympathy." she stated. "I came to get my letter back from him." she looked at the oldest brother.

"Letter? I don't remember any letter." Dean said, playing dumb.

"Maybe cutting off your fingers will refresh your memory."

"Girl, if you get blood in my house, I'm going to smack you." Missouri warned her before she could put her hand on the hilt of her weapon. "Now, did you take her letter?" she asked the hunter.

"Maybe."

"Give it back."

Dean scoffed a bit, reached into his jacket, and pulled out the letter he had stolen.

"Did you read it?" Lucy asked as she snatched it from him.

"Yeah, we did."

"So you know." she sighed. "Great. Yes, I am the younger sister to both of you. Younger, half-sister, I might add."

"You're not youngest anymore, Sammy." the oldest said.

"Your father met my mother four years after yours died." the dark haired female told them.

"How come Dad never told us about you?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask me, I only know what my mom told me. I never meet the old man. Well, now that I got my letter back, I'm outta here."

"Hold up." Missouri said just as she was about to leave. "Stay and have a seat, you might wan to hear what we're going to talk about."

"No, thanks, I've places to get to."

"Oh, you're not gonna leave with the way things are right now. That's not the kind of person you are."

"Touch someone's hand, read their mind, and you think you know them." Lucy muttered to herself. "Fine, I'll stay." she said.

She walked over to the couch and sat in-between the hunters, not looking at either of them. Sam and Dean stared at her for a while before turning their attention to the psychic.

"So, uh, when did you first meet our dad?" the youngest brother asked.

"He came for a reading a few days after the fire." Missouri replied. "I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" the oldest asked.

"A little. Your Daddy took me to your house, hoping I could sense the echos, the fingerprints, of this thing."

"Did you?" Lucy questioned.

She shook her head.

"What was it?"

"I don't know, but it was evil."

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

"Look, I feel just awful about that poor man's hand." Jenny said, on the phone. "But how can I be held liable? But I can't afford a lawyer."

Then she suddenly heard a sound upstairs.

"Listen, you're just have to let me call you back." she hung up. "Richie, Mommy is going to be right back, okay?" she said to her son, who was in his playpen.

"Okay."

"Okay." Jenny left the room, leaving her son by himself.

* * *

"So..." Missouri started to say after she had listened to what the brothers had told her. "You think something is back in that house?"

"Definitely." Sam said.

"I don't understand."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place and it's been quiet." the psychic told them. "No sudden deaths, no freak accidents, why is it acting up now?"

"We don't know, but with Dad going missing, Jessica dying, and now this house, all happening at once makes it feel like somethings starting." the youngest brother said.

"That's a comforting thought." Dean remarked.

"Well..." Lucy started to say, standing up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the house. I take it Missouri is coming, too."

"Of course, let me get my coat and purse."

"You guys are welcomed to come along, I don't care, it's your house." she told her brothers as the older woman walked out of the room .

"Wait just a sec, you still haven't told us why you were at our house in the first place." Sam said, standing up along with his brother.

"I went there to find some clues to where the old man might be. I want him to answer some questions I have for him."

"Well, we're looking for him, too. Maybe we can work together."

Dean turned to him with a look that seem to say, 'Hell no'.

"No, thanks, I prefer to work alone." Lucy said coolly. "Besides, I don't him very much." she looked at the oldest. "He has sticky fingers, which he will loose if he doesn't keep his hands to himself."

"Well I don't like you very much either." Dean told her. "You've got a bad attitude."

"You've just noticed this now?"

"You three."

The siblings looked towards Missouri, who was holding her purse and wearing her coat.

"Does this look like family therapy to you?" she asked sassily.

They shook their heads.

"Then save all this for later and come on."

* * *

 _(Back at the house)_

Richie was playing in his playpen when the bars sudden fell down. Then the child-safety latch on the fridge was unlatched and the door opened. The toddler stood up and walked over to the appliance.

"Juicy." he said when he saw a sippy cup filled with juice inside.

He climbed into the refrigerator and picked it up. Just as he started to drink it, the door shut on its own and the latch was put back in place, sealing the boy inside.

"Well, Baby, either we have rats or Mommy is going crazy." Jenny said as she walked back into the kitchen.

She looked and saw that the bars of the playpen were down and her son was no where to be seen.

"Richie? Richie?"

She started to panic and went down the hall to see if she could find her son but she didn't.

"Baby, where are you?!" she called, getting very worried as she went back into the kitchen.

Then she saw some white liquid leaking from the fridge. Quickly, she went over and undid the latch, opening the door.

"Mommy."

"Oh my goodness!" Jenny cried in relief as she grabbed her son and pulled him out of the fridge, hugging him tightly and feeling how cold he had gotten.

Then she heard someone knock on the front door. Still holding the boy, she went and answered it, seeing the Winchester siblings.

"Sam, Dean, Lucy, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to calm herself.

"Hey, Jenny." the youngest brother greeted. "This is our friend, Missouri." he gestured with his head to the lady psychic.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house." the oldest told her. "For old times sake."

"You know, this actually isn't a good time." Jenny said. "I'm kinda busy."

"Listen, Jenny, it's important- Ow!"

"Can't you see she's upset, you idiot?" Lucy questioned after hitting him on the back of the head.

"Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed." Missouri told the blonde. "But hear me out, please."

"About what?" Jenny asked.

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"We're people who can help." Lucy told her. "We can stop this thing, but you need to trust us."

* * *

"There's a dark energy around here." Missouri said as she and the siblings walked into Sari's room. "This room should be the center of it."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam." she told him. "This is where it all happened."

The young hunter looked up at the ceiling while his older brother pulled out his EMF and his younger, half-sister looked around the room.

"That an EMF?" Missouri asked, wandering around the room and looking for the source of the dark energy.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Amateur." the psychic said as she went over to the desk in the room.

Then the EMF started buzzing.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

Missouri nodded.

"How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here, it's something different."

"What is it?" Lucy asked as the older woman went to the closet, opening it.

"Not it."the psychic replied, walking inside the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked.

"They're here because of what happened to your family." she told him, walking back out. "You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house, that kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes wounds get infected."

"I don't understand." Sam said.

"In other words, this place has become a magnet for paranormal energy." Lucy said, leaning against the wall. "It's attracted a poltergeist, a nasty one."

"That's right." Missouri confirmed. "And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit." the middle sibling said.

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one." she told him, walking in and out of the closet again.

"Well, one thing's for sure no one's dying in this house ever again." Dean declared as he pocketed the EMF. "So whatever is here, how do we stop it?"

* * *

 _(Later that night)_

"So what is all this stuff anyway?" the oldest asked, talking about the various herbs, powders, and other stuff he and Lucy were filling small, velvet bags with.

"Angelica root, van van oil, crossroad dirt, few other odds and ends." Missouri told him.

"What are we suppose to do with it?"

"We're gonna put them inside the walls, in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house." his sister, he was not used to that yet, informed.

"Punching holes in the drywall, Jenny's gonna love that." Dean said sarcastically.

"She'll live." the psychic told him.

"And this will destroy the spirits?" Sam asked.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor."

"We're gonna have to work fast." Lucy stated. "Once the spirits know what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

* * *

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys alone?" Jenny said as Missouri walked her and the kids out of the house.

"Just take your kids to the movies or something, it'll be over by the time you get back."

The blonde was reluctant but nodded. The psychic watch her leave with her children and then went back into the house.

* * *

Sam was in the master bedroom upstairs and was kneeling beside one of the walls, tapping it with the end of the wooden handle of the small axe he had, trying to find a hollow spot. Unknown to him, the plug of the lamp that wason a nearby nightstand unplugged itself and started to slither over to him.

* * *

Dean was in the kitchen and had just found the spot he needed to toss his bag in. As he used his small axe to make a hole in the wall, he was unaware of the knife drawer opening on its own.

* * *

Lucy was in a guest bedroom that was upstairs. She was tapping on the wall and trying to find a hollow spot for her bag. When she did, she used the end of the hilt of her katana to make a hole. She was unaware of wardrobe that was starting to tilt forward.

* * *

Missouri was in the basement, looking for a to put her own bag in. In the corner of the dark room, she found it behind some old floorboards. She tossed her bag in. When she did, she screamed when she saw a large trunk slid over and squish her lower body against the wall.

* * *

Just as he was about to toss his bag in, Dean heard something. He turned his head and dropped to the floor, just as a knife impaled itself into the cabinet his head was in front of just a mew second ago. He quickly sat up and turned the table on its side, just as more knifes went into it, the sharp blades sticking out on the other end.

* * *

Lucy had just put her bag in the hole she made when she heard a creaking sound. She turned her head and saw the wardrobe falling towards her. Holding her hand, the dark haired female caught it, but was forced on her back. She struggled to push it off, but it was too heavy, and it felt like something was trying to push it down and squash her. She grunted, her eyes closed as she felt her arms about to give out.

Just as she was about to get flattened by the invisible force, Lucy's eyes snapped open, revealing them to now be red, demonic cat eyes with thin, black pupils. Gritting her teeth together, her two canine teeth now longer and sharper, she shouted and pushed the wardrobe off to the side with newfound strength. Panting, the dark haired female sat up, her eyes still red and demonic.

* * *

Before he could make a hole into the wall, Sam heard a crash behind him. He turned his, just as the cord of the plug wrapped around his neck tightly and pulled him to the floor, strangling him. He gasped, his hands flying up to the cord around his neck and trying to pull it off, but it was useless. He saw the bag he had dropped and reached for. He managed to grab it, but the cord strangling him had weakened him and made him drop the bag again. His hands went back to trying to pulling the cord off, but all was in vain.

"Sam!" Lucy yelled when she came into the room and saw her brother getting strangled.

She put her hand on the hilt of her katana and pulled out the sharp, pure iron blade. Holding it over her head for a moment, she slashed it down on one length of the cord, cutting it in half.

Sam gasped as the pressure on his neck lessened and he was able to breathe better. As he was catching his breath, Lucy grabbed his bag and kicked a hole in the wall. She tossed it in and a bright white light appeared in the room, making her cover and close her eyes. When the light was gone, she put her arms down and opened her eyes. She then went over to her brother and helped his sit up, taking the rest of the cord off of his neck and tossing it to the side.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, grabbing both sides of his face and making him look at her.

Sam gasped for breath a few times and opened his eyes. He was going to reply when he saw her red, demonic eyes and sharp fangs.

"What's wrong?" Lucy questioned when she saw the shocked look on his face, unaware of what he was seeing.

"Y-You're..."

"What?" her eyes and canines turned back to normal.

"Uh, n-nothing." he told her, finally catching his breath. "T-Thanks for the help."

"Don't think about it." she said."Come on, let's go downstairs." she helped him.

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the kitchen, which was a complete mess due to the poltergeist.

"Are you sure this is over?" Sam asked Missouri.

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"

"No, forget it, never mind."

Then they heard the door open and close, the hallway lights turning on.

"Hello? We're home." Jenny announced, walking into the kitchen with her children and soon gaping in shock from the room that looked like a disaster area. "What happened?" she asked.

"Hi, sorry about this." Sam apologized. "We'll pay for all of this."

Dean looked at him with an expression that said, 'We will?'.

"Don't you worry, Dean's gonna clean up this mess." Missouri told the blonde. Then she looked at the hunter. "Well what are you waiting for, Boy, get the mop."

He scoffed a bit, thinking of some unpleasant things about the psychic.

"And don't curse at me."

* * *

 _(Later that night, after the cleaning and the siblings and psychic left the house)_

Jenny turned off the lamp on her nightstand and laid down her bed. Just as she was about to get to sleep, she felt a slight shaking. Then the shaking increased and she sat up. The entire bed was shaking back and forth, picking up speed. She screamed.

* * *

 _(Outside)_

"Okay, tell me, what are we still doing here?" Dean asked his brother, sitting in the car and watching the house.

"I don't know, I still have a bad feeling." Sam told him.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubinstein thing, the house should be clean, this should be over."

"Yeah, probably, but I just want to make sure, that's all."

The oldest sighed and leaned back in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, well, problem is that I could be sleeping in a bed right now." he said.

Sam continued to watch the house and then he remembered what happened earlier with Lucy.

"Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I gotta tell you, it's about Lucy."

"What about her?"

"Well, earlier, she-"

The two jumped when there was a sudden, loud knock at the passenger window. They looked and saw a certain dark haired female.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked after Sam rolled down the window. "I thought you left."

"Right back at you." Lucy retorted, her hands in the pockets of her black shorts. "Sam's question about it really being over made me stick around a bit longer to make things are really okay. Everything good?"

"Uh, so far." the middle sibling replied.

"Why do you care what happens?" the oldest asked.

"Despite what you might think, I actually have a conscience." she said. "As if I'm gonna leave when there's a chance of that lady and her kids getting hurt." she saw the second oldest staring at her. "What? You got a problem or something?"

"Uh, no, it's nothing."

She just 'hmped' and looked back at the house.

"Hey, something's going on."

The brothers looked back at the house and something, who someone, in the window of the master bedroom.

"It's Jenny." Lucy said. "She's in trouble." she took off running towards the house, Sam and Dean getting out of the car and following her. "Dean, you get Jenny, Sam and I will get the kids!" she told them, opening the door and going inside with them.

They raced upstairs and the oldest went to the master bedroom, trying to open the door but couldn't.

"Jenny!"

"I can't open the door!" he heard her yelled from the other side.

"Stand back!"

Stepping back a bit, Dean raised his leg and kicked the door open.

"Come on!" he said to the blonde.

"But my kids!"

"Sam and Lucy's got them, come on." he told her, taking her by the arm and leading her away.

* * *

"Sari!" Lucy yelled as she made it to the girl's room.

She looked in and saw a transparent figure made of fire, soon seeing Sari on her bed, crying out of fear. She went inside, avoiding the figure, and went over to her.

"Come on, it's okay." she said, picking up the girl. "Don't look at it."

Just as she walked out of the room, her second oldest brother came around the corner, carrying Richie. He looked in the room and saw the fiery figure.

"Sam, come on!" Lucy told him, grabbing his arm and pulling away from the room.

* * *

Dean and Jenny had made it safely outside and looked back at the house, not seeing the other two hunters coming out with the kids.

* * *

"Wait, Lucy."

"What? Now's not a good time, Sam." the dark haired female said when her brother stopped her after that made it down the stairs.

"Here, take them both out." he told him, handing her the young boy.

"What?"

Suddenly, Sam was pulled to the floor.

"Sam!" Lucy yelled when her brother was dragged into the kitchen by an invisible force. Cursing, she knelt down and sent both kids down, handing Richie to his sister. "Sari, take your brother and ran outside as fast as you can. Don't look bad, okay?"

When the girl nodded, she stood up and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh, are you okay?" Jenny asked when she saw her children run out of the house, picking up and hugging Richie.

"Sari, where's Sam and Lucy?" Dean asked the girl.

"They're inside. Something got Sam and Lucy went away him."

The hunter looked back at the house and saw the door slam shut. He quickly ran to the Impala and popped up the truck, lifting up the secret compartment where they stored all their weapons. He grabbed a shotgun, checking it and seeing it had rock salt bullets, grabbed a few more, and picked up a small axe. Closing both the compartment and truck, Dean raced back to the house, trying to kick down the door when he got to it but was unable to. He used the axe to try to break it down, getting in some cracks.

* * *

"Sam!" Lucy yelled when she saw her brother being tossed into some cabinets.

He stood up and was pushed into the wall, finding his body unable to move. Before she could do anything, she felt something shove her into another wall, holding her in place. They both struggled to move but it was all in vain.

"Sam! Lucy!" they heard Dean yell after he made a hole in the door.

Then they saw the same fiery figure walk into the kitchen. As it walked towards them, the oldest sibling came in him after he had chopped a hole large enough for him to come into the house. When he saw the figure, Dean pointed his shotgun at it.

"No, Dean, wait." Sam told him before he pulled the trigger.

"Why?"

"Because I know who it is."

Then something started to happen to the figure. The flames started to disappear and the figure turned into a beautiful women who blonde hair and wearing a white nightgown. Dean started at her in shock and slowly lowered the gun.

"Mom?"

"Dean." she said as she walked over to him and stared at him for a moment. Then she went over to the youngest brother, who was still pinned to the wall along with his sister. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, almost crying from seeing his dead mother for the first time in forever.

Instead of answering, Mary just stared at him for a moment. Then she turned around and went to the spot she was standing in previously.

"You get out of my house." she said, looking up at the ceiling. "And let go of my son."

Then her whole body burst into bright red, orange flames, making the siblings close their eyes a bit from the sudden brightness. Then the fire shot up into the ceiling and made contact with the invisible poltergeist, burning it. Then the fire disappeared and the hold that was holding Sam and Lucy down was gone and they could move again. They looked at the ceiling and everything was silent.

"Now it's over." the middle sibling said.

* * *

 _(The next morning)_

Dean was looking at some old photos that he found in their father's old box, which was given to him by Jenny and now in the backseat of the Impala.

"Thanks for these." he told her.

"Don't thank me, they're yours." she replied.

He put the pictures back in the box and closed it.

"Well, there are no more spirits in there this time for sure." Missouri said as she came out of the house after checking it for spirits and sat down on the porch staircase with Sam and Lucy.

"Not even my mom?" he asked.

"No." she shook her head.

"What happened?"

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy cancelled each other out. She destroyed herself going after that thing.

"Why would she do that?" Sam questioned.

"To protect her sons, obviously." Lucy told him.

The young hunter didn't say anything and looked down. The dark haired female looked at him and raised her hand, going to put it on his shoulder in a comforting matter but decided against it and put her hand down.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Missouri apologized to him.

"For what?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."

He didn't reply at first.

"What's happening to me?" he finally questioned.

"I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know." Missouri told him.

"Sam, you ready?" Dean called after saying goodbye to Jenny.

"Yeah, coming."

"Lucy..." the psychic started to say as Sam stood up and went over to where his brother was. "I take it the boys haven't figured out what you are."

"Nope." she replied.

"You plan on telling them?"

"Not really."

"Well, I suggest you do before they figure out at a bad time."

Lucy scoffed. "You make it sound like I'm going with them."

"Aren't you?"

The dark haired female sighed.

"Psychics." she mumbled, standing up and walking to where the brothers are. "Alright, where are we going?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"Where are we going next?"

"You're coming with us?" Sam questioned.

"That's why I'm asking." Lucy said.

"I thought you preferred to work alone."

"Yeah, well, the letters didn't give me as much as I would have liked. I don't really want to tag along with you, but since you guys are looking for the old man, too, what the hell, we could find him faster. And you did offer to work together. Unless that offer is off the table now."

"Uh, no, it's not. You're welcomed to come."

"Dude." Dean said.

"Dean, she's our sister." Sam told his brother.

"That doesn't mean we have to take her with us."

"If you're worried that I'll slow you down, trust me..." Lucy unsheathed her sword a little. "I can take care of myself." she put it back in place.

"Come on, Dean." the middle sibling said.

The oldest looked at the two and sighed.

"Alright, fine. But you're paying for you own things." he told the youngest. "And we need to get you some new ID's."

"Sure." Lucy agreed.

"You kids don't be strangers now." Missouri said to them.

"Got it." Sam replied as they waved to her.

"See ya around."

The siblings climbed into the car, Lucy getting in the back while her brothers got into the front.

"It smells in here." she said. "And it's filthy back here. We're gonna have to clean this car."

"We are?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, we are." she confirmed. "Any objections?"

He was going to saw something but saw the look she had from the rear view mirror.

"No."

"Good."

"I'm regretting this already." Dean told his brother as he started to car.

The lady psychic watched the siblings drive away.

* * *

Missouri walked into her home and into her office, putting her purse on the table.

"That boy..." she started to say, talking about Sam. "He has such powerful abilities. Why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea." she turned to the man sitting on the couch in her office.

"Mary's spirit..." John Winchester started to say. "Do you really think she saved the boys?"

"I do."

The hunter looked at the wedding ring on the finger of his left hand.

"John Winchester, I could just slap you." Missouri told him. "Why don't you go talk to your children?"

He didn't reply for a moment.

"I do want to." he finally said. "You have no idea I much I want to see them. But I can't, not yet. Not until I know the truth."

"And Lucy? What about her? She has so many questions she wants you to answer about her mother. And what she is. I'm worried about what the boys might do to her if they find out on their own."

"I want to see her just as badly. I've always wanted to meet her in person, but I have to wait. As for what she is, Sam and Dean won't hurt her. Because she's their sister."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Done. I hope guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let know what you think about it in your reviews. I hope you all liked Lucy, more will be realized about her in future chapter. Until next time.**


	2. Asylum

**Time for chapter two. I hope you all enjoy this, as well as Lucy again. Thank you for reading. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Asylum_

* * *

 _(Late at night, at Roosevelt Asylum in Rockford, Illinois)_

Inside the old, abandoned building the chain that was being used to lock up the south wing was cut with a bolt cutter, clattering to the floor. Then the door was opened and people went inside.

Outside, two, male police officers stepped out of their patrol car.

"Can't keep kids out of this place." the older one of the two remarked as they walked up to the chain link fence that had a keep out sign on it.

"What is it, anyway?" his partner asked.

"I forgot you're not a local. You don't know the legend."

"Legend?"

"Every town's got its stories, right? Ours is Roosevelt Asylum. They say it's haunted with the ghost of it's patients. Spend the night, ghosts will drive you insane."

The older office unlocked the fence he had gotten and they walked up to the front door. Equipped with flashlights, they walked into the building, seeing the large amounts of graffiti and beer bottles all over the lobby area.

"Hello? Police officers!"

No sound was heard. As they walked further in, they saw the broken chain and the opened door leading to the south wing.

"Are you telling me these kids brought bolt cutters?" the older one questioned. "Come on, let's split up."

"Alright."

* * *

After going their separate ways, the younger officer made his way to the boiler room.

"Hello?" he called, but heard nothing.

Then he came to a door that had caution written on it in red, bold letters. He opened it and walked in.

* * *

As for the other officer, he walked into a room that was once a bedroom for patients. He saw a bed that was standing on it's side and looked behind it.

"Alright, come on out." he said to the three youngsters hiding behind the bed, shining his flashlight on them.

* * *

The younger officer had walked further into the room when his flashlight sudden went out. He shook it get t to work, but nothing happened. Then a door that was a few feet from his right opened by itself.

* * *

The older police officer watched the young trespassers drive away in their car and radioed his partner.

"Kelly? You copy?"

He turned around jumped a bit when he saw the younger man standing there.

"Geez, where the hell you've been?"

"In there."

"Well, did you see anything?"

"No, nothing."

The two climbed into their patrol, the older officer radioing the situation in while the younger one wiped the blood that had fallen from his nose.

* * *

 _(Later)_

The young officer had just arrived home and went up to the master bedroom, where his wife was laying and reading a book.

"Hey." she greeted he took off his jacket and placed it on the chair in front of the vanity.

He didn't reply to her and walked over to the dresser, pulling his gun out of his holster and setting it down.

"So what?" she said as he set his keys and other small objects down. "Walt, I said I was sorry about before, how many times do I have to say it?"

Then he grabbed his gun.

Outside the two-story house, a gunshot was heard, a second one following soon after.

* * *

 _Dark, wide eyes stared in horror at the head of white hair that was her mother's head, blood flowing out of her sliced neck and staining the floor beneath it. Her headless body was doing the same thing, crimson liquid painting the walls a deadly red._

 _"Mama?" she stared into the dull, red eyes of the head._

 _Then, just as if what just happened fully registered into her mind, her eyes widened even more, tears beginning to fill her eyes._

 _"No!"_

* * *

Lucy's eyes snapped up, gasping as she sat up in the bed she was laying in. Panting, she covered her face with her hand, feeling the slight sweat that had been made when she had her nightmare. She heard the showering running as she calmed herself down.

"I thought I was done with that damn dream..." she said to herself, running her hand through her now sweaty, dark hair while she used her other hand to grip the rosary that was dangling above her chest.

It was silver with a dark red gemstone set in the middle of it. It had a silver chain that was attached to the black chocker around her neck.

She sighed and got up out of bed, going over to her backpack that she used as a suitcase. She pulled her clothes out just as her oldest brother walked out of the motel bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Morning, sunshine."

Lucy didn't respond, not looking at him either.

"Sam went out to get some coffee in case you're wondering."

"I wasn't." she replied. "I'm going to shower." she walked past him and into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Yeah, figured as much." Dean sighed as he heard the showering running.

It was sometime after he dried off and changed into his clothes did the middle sibling come back to their room with three cups of coffee.

"Hey, where's Lucy?"

"In the shower."

"You guys didn't try to kill each other, did you?"

"Not this time. Anyway, which one's hers?"

"Uh, this one."

"You sure about this?"

"I just wanna make sure, Dean." Sam told him. "Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah, I get it." the oldest said. "And if she really is-"

They heard the bathroom door open and they saw their younger sister walk out wearing a black trench coat that reached to her ankles and was left open, revealing her red tank top underneath, black jeans with a black belt, and black combat boots, the rosary still around her neck.

"You're back." she stated the obvious when she saw her second oldest brother, drying her hair with a towel.

"Uh, yeah, morning, Lucy."

"Which one is for me?" she gestured to the coffee.

"Oh, um, this one."

"Thanks." the dark haired female said when he handed her drink.

The brothers watched as she started to drink it. When she was done, she looked at them.

"What?"

"Nothing. How is it?"

"Terrible." she remarked, putting the cup on the table in the room. "It's bland."

"Really? Sorry about that, guess they messed it up." Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess they did. I'm gonna bush my teeth, get the taste out of my mouth."

"Alright, have fun with that." Dean told her as she went back into the bathroom. When the door closed, he turned to his brother. "Okay, the holy water didn't have any effect, so she's not possessed."

"Then how to do you explain what was up with her eyes back in Lawrence?" the middle sibling questioned.

"I don't know, you're the one who saw it. Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?"

"I'm positive, it looked so real."

"Alright, you also she had fangs, could she be a werewolf?"

"It wasn't during the lunar cycle, so I don't think so."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Sammy." Dean said. "I mean, it's not like we can go up and ask her."

"Ask me what?" Lucy asked as she walked out of the bathroom again, tying her now dry hair into a high ponytail.

"Oh, uh, how old are you?" Sam told her.

The oldest looked at him with an expression that said 'Really?' and he shrugged.

"I'm nineteen." she told them.

"That's pretty young." Dean remarked.

"Yeah, and you're pretty old." Lucy retorted, going over to her bed and picking up her sheathed katana sword that was under the bed sheets.

"You sleep with your sword?" Sam questioned.

"So I can use it in case something tries to attack me in my sleep."

"It's pretty cool. Can I see it?"

She looked at the oldest blankly for a moment. Then she handed him her weapon.

"Wow." Dean said as he observed it and pulled the blade out, almost dropping it from the sudden weight. "It's heavy."

"The blade is made of pure iron." Lucy told him. "Makes fighting a spirit easier."

"Can I use it sometimes?"

"No, cause you would only hurt yourself." she said, taking back the sheath and blade, which she put back into it's covering.

The oldest looked at his brother with an annoyed expression and held his hand, his thumb and forefinger some distance apart.

"I'm this close." he whispered.

"So, Lucy..." Sam started to say. "How did you get into hunting?"

She didn't say anything, not looking at them.

"It's not your business." she finally said. "I didn't come along with you to try to be close to you or anything like that. I just came to find that old man and get him to answer my questions, that's all. Once he does, I'll be out of your hair."

"Uh, okay." the middle sibling said. "That's fine."

"So, do you have any leads to where he could be?" Lucy asked.

"None that we can find." Dean replied. "He's pretty good at covering his tracks when he wants to."

She sighed, possibly annoyed.

"Well, do you have any personal items that belongs to him?"

"Only his journal really." Sam told her. "Why?"

"No reason." she answered, strapping her katana across her back. "Can I see it?"

"Uh, sure. Dean, give her the journal."

"Wha?" the oldest said.

"Just give it her."

He clicked his tongue and went over to his bag, opening it and pulling it the journal. Walking over to his sister, he handed it to her, but kept his grip on it when she tried to take it from him. Lucy final snatched it out of his hand.

"Thanks." was all she said.

She opened the journal and saw the photo that was in the pocket on the inside. She stared at it for a moment before turning her attention to the pages, flipping through them and seeing all that was written and drawn in them.

"He must have had a lot of free time to fill this thing." she remarked. "I must admit, it's quite detailed and useful. He knew his stuff." she turned her back to them.

"Yeah, and he's good at what he does." Dean told her.

"I'm sure he is." she said as she continued to look through the journal.

Then she discreetly brought it closer to her face, softly sniffing it. She caught both of her brother's scents but was able to capture an older one. She breathed it in, memorizing it for later. When she was done, Lucy closed the journal, faced her brothers, and tossed it to the oldest.

"You sure there's nothing in there that can lead us to him?"

"Yeah, we've looked it over more than once." Sam told her.

"But it does have locations of where Dad would want us to go for another case." Dean added.

"And you handle them, hoping you might be able to find some lead to him?" Lucy questioned.

"That's right."

"How's that working out so far?"

"Not as well as we had hoped." the middle sibling admitted. "We were going to call some old friends of his and see if they know anything."

"I guess that's better than nothing." she said, walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"To get something to eat, I'm hungry."

"Will you bring us something?"

"No."

The oldest sighed as the youngest walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Can we leave her here?"

"Dean..."

"She is mean, Sam. And every time she talks, I swear the temperature in the room drops."

"I know Lucy seems..." Sam tried to find the right word. "Unapproachable."

"That's putting it mildly." Dean scoffed.

"But I'm sure she's not as bad as she makes herself out to be."

"We don't know anything about this girl other than her being our sister and her eyes turn red apparently. Hell, this whole thing can be an elaborate set up made up by the thing that killed Mom."

"If that was true, then Missouri would have given us some kind of warning about her. Look, let's just give her a chance. She is our sister, Dean."

The oldest sighed.

"Alright, fine. But is she pisses me off enough, we're leaving her ass on the side of the road."

* * *

 _(Later that night)_

"No, Dad was in California last we've heard from him." Sam said, talking with one of their father's old friends on the phone while Lucy looked over the journal again with a fresh set of eyes. "We thought that he comes to you for munitions, we just thought you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just call us is you hear anything. Thanks."

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean asked as he hung up.

"Neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim." the middle sibling replied. "Did you find anything in the journal, Lucy?"

"Can't find anything no matter how many times I look." she told him, sighing. "I swear this guy writes like freaking Yoda."

"Tell me about it." the oldest chuckled at that.

"Have you thought about contacting the Feds? Filing a missing persons report?"

"No, he would be pissed about having the Feds on his tail."

"Maybe she's right." Sam said.

"Sam..."

"All that happened back in Kansas, he should have been there. You said so yourself, Dean, you tried to call him but nothing."

"Yeah, I know."

Then a ringing sound was heard.

"Is that your phone?" Dean asked the youngest, knowing it wasn't the middle sibling's phone ringing.

"I don't have one." Lucy replied.

"You don't?"

"You would I have to call?"

"Fair enough."

The oldest went over to the bed he was using and looked through the clothes he wore previously.

"Where the hell is my cell phone?"

"You know, he could be dead for all we know." Lucy thought aloud.

"Don't you dare say that. He's not dead, he's..."

"He's what, hiding, busy? Which makes you feel better?"

Instead of answering, Dean finally found his phone. He flipped it open and saw he got a text message.

 _From: Unavailable_

 _Subject:_

 _Msg: 42, -89_

"Heh, I don't believe it."

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's a text message. It's coordinates." Dean told him.

"You think Dad is texting us?" the middle questioned as the oldest went over to his laptop and looked up the location of the coordinates.

"That hard to believe?" Lucy asked.

"The man can barely work a toaster." he told her.

"Look, this is good news." Dean said. "This means he's okay, he's alive."

"Was there a number on the caller I.D.?"

"It said 'Unknown'."

"Okay, well, where do the coordinates point to?" Sam asked.

"That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois."

"And how is that interesting?"

"I took a look at the Rockford paper, take a look at this." he showed his siblings the website he was on and clicked on a photo of a police officer that was on there. "This cop, Walter Kelly, comes homes from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. Earlier that night, Kelly and his partner respond to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

"What does have to do with us?" Sam asked.

"Probably because the old man earmarked the same asylum in the journal." Lucy said, flipping to a page in the journal and read an entry. "Seven unconfirmed sighting, two deaths."

"Till last week, at least." Dean added. "I think this is where we're suppose to go."

"This is a job." the middle sibling stated the obvious. "Dad wants us to work a job."

"Maybe we'll meet up with him. Maybe he's there." the oldest told him.

"Or maybe he's not and he's sending us there by ourselves." Lucy said.

"Who cares? If he wants us there, it's good enough for me."

"Doesn't it strike you as weird?" Sam asked. "The texting, the coordinates?"

"Sam, Dad's telling us to go somewhere. We're going."

"I don't really have to go." the youngest spoke up. "I mean, I might be his daughter, but I didn't live him or work with him like you guys. So I don't really have to follow his orders."

"Then don't come. I don't care if you do or don't, honestly." Dean told her.

"But I'll admit I'm curious, so I'll tag along just in case the old man might actually be there. I'll get my things."

* * *

 _(One long drive to Rockford, Illinois, in a bar)_

The oldest sibling approached the police officer sitting at a table.

"You're Daniel Gunderson, right? The cop?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Nigel Tufnel with the _Chicago Tribune._ Do you mid if I ask a couple questions about your partner?" Dean asked as he sat down across from him.

"Yeah, I do. I'm just trying to have a beer here."

"It won't take that long. I just want to hear the story in your words."

"A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair." the older man told him. "And now he's dead. Are you gonna ambush me here?"

"Sorry, but I need to know what happened."

"Hey."

Turning around in his seat, he saw a certain dark haired female.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's an officer, show some respect."

"Okay, let's not get hasty." Dean said, standing up. "I'm just asking some questions. So why don't you be a good little girl and go home?" he placed his hand on her shoulder.

The second he did, she grabbed his wrist, got behind him, and twitched his arm behind his back while holding onto one of his shoulders with her free hand.

"I'm going to break your arm if you don't stop bothering the man and go home like a good little boy, okay?" Lucy said coolly, sounding very serious.

"Okay, I got it, just ease up a bit, will ya?" the oldest told her, grunting a bit in pain.

She let go his wrist and shoved him forward. He looked back at her before walking away, rubbing his wrist as he exited the building.

"You didn't have to do that." Daniel said.

"Someone had to, guy's a serious douche." Lucy told him. "I'll buy you a beer, looks like you need more than that one." she looked towards the bartender at the bar. "Two." she held up two fingers and he nodded.

"Thanks." the officer said as she sat down across from him.

"No problem."

"So where did you learn to do that back there?" he asked, talking about the move she had pulled.

"One of the many things my mother taught me." she replied.

"Your mother must be one badass lady."

"Yeah... she was."

* * *

 _(Later)_

Lucy walked out of the bar and headed towards the Impala, where her brothers were waiting.

"Went at me kinda hard in there, Sis. Thought you were seriously gonna break my arm." Dean said.

"I had to sell it." she told him. "It's method acting."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." she rolled her eyes.

"Why did she go in and not me?" Sam asked.

"Cause, believe it or not, she's prettier than you." Dean told him. "So what did you find out from Gunderson?" he asked his sister.

"Well, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, had a bright future ahead of him." Lucy informed.

"What about at home?"

"He and his wife had a few fights like everybody, but it was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids."

"So either Kelly had some crazy waiting to bust out or something else did it to him."

"What did Gunerson tell you about the asylum?" Sam asked.

"A lot." she said.

* * *

 _(The next day, at Roosevelt Asylum)_

The siblings climbed the fence that was suppose to keep people out and went inside the old building.

"So, apparently, the cops chased the kids here..." Lucy told her brothers as they looked around the vandalized lobby. "Into the south wing." she pointed to double doors.

"Wait a second." Dean said, pulling out their father's journal from his jacket. He flipped to the page that told about the asylum. "1972, three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. The way he tells is, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."

"So, whatever's going on, south wing seems like the heart of it." Sam observed.

"Yeah, but if kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?" the oldest questioned.

"Maybe because the doors are usually chained." Lucy said, nudging the broken chains with the tip of her boots. "Could have been chained up for years."

"Yeah, to keep people out or to keep something in."

* * *

The three hunters were walking down a hallway after entering the south wing.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel." Dean told his brother, using his EMF radio.

"Dude, enough." Sam said as the oldest chuckled.

"I'm serious. You've gotta be careful. Ghosts are attracted to that E.S.P thing you got."

"I told you it's not E.S.P. I just have strange vibes and weird dreams sometimes."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell."

"So you've been having them before your girlfriend died?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it started with me seeing Jessica's death, and I've been having them ever sense." Sam told her.

"Hm, weird." she said. "Have you got any reading on that thing yet?" she asked her older brother.

"Nope, but that doesn't mean no one's home."

"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day." she inquired.

"Yeah, the freaks come out at night." Dean remarked. "Hey, Sam, who do you think is a hotter psychic, Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?"

The middle sibling punched him in the arm and he laughed.

"That was a good one, right?" he said to the youngest.

Lucy just stared at him blankly and walked ahead.

"Geez, does this chick ever laugh or smile?" Dean whispered to his brother, who just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

They walked into a room that looked like it might have been used to treat patients, one hint being the chair in the middle of the room and had restraints on the arms.

"Man." Dean low whistled, putting away the EMF. "Electroshock, lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people, kind of like my man Jack in 'Cuckoo's Nest.'.

"Your point?" Lucy questioned.

"Uh, never mind. So what do you guys think? Ghosts are possessing people?"

"Maybe." Sam said. "Maybe it's more like Amityville or the Smurl Haunting."

"Ah, spirits driving them insane, kind of like my man Jack in 'The Shining'."

"Again, your point?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, forget it." Dean said.

"Dean..." the middle sibling started to say. "When are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"The fact that Dad's not here."

"Oh, uh, let's see, never."

"I'm being serious, Man."

"So am I, Sam. He sent us here. He obviously wants us here. We'll just have to pick up the search later."

"It's not about what he wants." Sam said.

"See, that attitude right there, that is why I always get the extra cookie." Dean told him.

"By the time we start looking for him again, his trail will probably be long gone. And who knows how long it will take us to find it again." Lucy spoke up.

"She's right." the middle sibling agreed. "Dad could be in trouble. We should be looking for _him._ We deserve some answers, this is our family."

"I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order." the oldest said.

"Do you guys always have to follow his orders?" the youngest questioned.

"Of course we do."

"You guys can do that, but don't expect me to do the same. I follow my own rules."

"Lucky you." Sam commented.

Dean rolled his eyes and went over to a small table, picking up a plaque.

"Sanford Ellicott." he read the name on it. "You know what we've gotta do? We've got to find out more about the south wing, see if something happened here."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Shut up." he ordered, giving the plaque to his brother before walking out.

* * *

 _(Later)_

The middle sibling was sitting on the black leather couch in the lobby of the psychiatrist's office, looking through a magazine.

"Sam Winchester?"

"That's me." he responded and looked up at Dr. James Ellicott of clinical psychiatry.

"Come on in."

The young man stood up and placed the magazine on the couch.

"Thanks again for seeing me last minute." he said as he walked into the room where the psychiatrist talked to his patients.

When they were inside, Sam sat on the couch while the doctor sat in a chair at his desk and getting some things together real quick. He looked and saw a framed, black and white photo of a young boy and old man on the desk. Turning his gaze up, he also saw a plaque that said:

 _Presented to_

 _Dr. James Ellicott_

 _for_

 _15 Years of Service_

 _for the_

 _Rockford_

 _Chamber of Commerce_

"Dr. Ellicott? Ellicott, that name." Sam said, making the doctor look at him. "Wasn't there a Dr. Sanford Ellicott? Yeah, he was a chief psychiatrist somewhere."

"My father was chief of staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. How did you know?"

"Uh, well, I'm sorta a local-history buff. Hey, wasn't there an incident or something? In the, uh, in the hospital, I guess. In the south wing, right?"

"We're on your dollar, Sam." Dr. Ellicott told him. "We're here to talk about you."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, yeah, sure."

"So."

"So."

"How are things?"

"Uh, things are good, Doctor."

"Good."

"What have you been doing?"

"Uh... same old. Uh, just been on a- on a road trip with my brother and sister."

"Was that fun?"

He didn't answer right away, as if trying to find the right words to describe it.

"Loads." he finally said. "Um... you know, we... met a lot of... interesting people."

"Mm-hm."

"Did a lot of, uh... a lot of interesting things. Uh... you know, what was it that happened exactly in the south wing? I forgot-"

"Look, if you're a local-history buff, then you know all about the Roosevelt riot." the doctor said.

"The riot? Well, no, I know. I'm just curious."

"Sam. Let's cut the bull, shall we? You're avoiding the subject."

"What subject?"

"You. Now I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like, uh, this brother and sister you're road-tripping with. How do you feel about them?"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"What's taking so long?" Dean complained.

"Nobody said therapy was a quick process." Lucy told her oldest brother, both of them loitering out the medical center and waiting for their brother. "Now stop whining and be patience, it is a virtue."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I can tell you would rather be anywhere but with me right now."

"Well, I have a good reason. You are cold and mean."

"Thank you, I try my best at it." she said monotonously. "And you obviously don't trust me. Case in point, that holy water in the coffee trick you pulled that day. That was real cute."

The male hunter flinched.

"How did you..."

She scoffed.

"You think I'm some idiot? I've been hunting almost as long as you and Sam have, I know most of the tricks. But I'm sure some of your worries were put to rest when you figured I wasn't possessed by a demon. As if I let that happen so easily. Anyway, is there anything you want ask me to so your other fears can disappear?"

Before he could reply, Dean saw the middle sibling walk out of the center. He quickly walked over to him, having the youngest follow him.

"Dude. You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?"

"Just the hospital." Sam replied as they headed to the Impala.

"And?"

"An the south wing. It's where they housed the real hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane..."

"Sounds cozy." Lucy remarked.

"Yeah, and one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked staff, attacked each other."

"So the patients took over the asylum?" Dean questioned.

"Apparently." Sam said.

"Any deaths?"

"Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never recovered including our chief of staff, Ellicott."

"what do you mean, never recovered?"

"Cops scoured every inch of the place, but I guess the patients must've..." the middle sibling paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden."

"That's gory." the oldest said.

"Yeah. So they transferred all the surviving patients and shut down the hospital for good."

"To sum it up, we have violent deaths and unrecovered bodies." Lucy thought aloud. "Which could mean a bunch of angry spirits."

"Good times." Dean remarked. "Let's check out the hospital tonight."

* * *

 _(That night, at the asylum)_

The door to the soth wng opened and two people walked in, a teenage boy and girl carrying flashlights.

"Check this out." the boy said as he shined the light from the device he held on the hallway. "Creepy. Yet terrifying."

"I thought we were going to a movie." the blonde girl spoke up.

"This is better. It's like we're in a movie.

She sighed. "I can't believe you call this a date."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Let's look around."

He walked ahead and she looked back at the opened door that showed the lobby. Then she hesitantly followed him. They got into another hallway when he suddenly shouted, making her cry out. he chuckled as she punched him in the arm.

"Hey, look." he shined the flashlight on a white door. "Let's check it out."

"I don't want to." she told him. "Let's just go."

"Come on."

She shook her head and he looked at the door then back at her.

"Okay, you can wait here."

"Gavin, no."

"I'm just gonna be minute. Nothing's gonna get you, promise." he told her, leaving his backpack with her.

The blonde sighed as he walked ahead, heading into a room and looking around. Then she heard some eerie grunting and looked behind her. A second later, her heard creaking and a door closing, making her look back ahead. As for Gavin, he was looking around the abandoned room when his flashlight shorted out.

"Dammit." he whispered when he couldn't get it to work. He turned around, seeing a darkened, feminine figure standing behind some feet away. "Hey, sweetie. Couldn't take it, huh?"

The person didn't say anything and walked closer to him, her face still covered by darkness. When she reached him, she grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him down, kissing him. As they were kissing, a female voice called out.

"Gavin, where are you?"

Upon hearing the voice, the teenage boy pulled away and pushed the person back. Then their face was illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window and he was horrified by what he saw.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

The Winchester siblings opened the closed door to the south wing, the oldest turning on his EMF, the second oldest turning on a video camera and flashlight, and the youngest putting her hand on the hilt of her katana.

"Getting any readings?" Lucy asked at they walked into the hallway.

"Yeah, bigtime." Dean replied as the EMF beeped.

"This place is orbing like crazy." Sam remarked, looking through the camera.

The other two looked and saw white spots floating around on the screen.

"There's probably multiple spirits." the oldest said.

"If these bodies are causing the hauntings..."

"We gotta find them and burn them. Just be careful. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirits is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer."

"Good to know." Lucy said as they walked ahead.

Then they felt something behind them and they turned around, seeing nothing there. They started walking again, unaware of the spirit in the straight jacket, who's head was going around in all angels swiftly, that was around the corner. The siblings came to a fork in the hallway and went in different directions, Dean going start Sam to the left, and Lucy going to the right and through a set of double doors. The middle sibling looked around the room, which seemed to be an operating area, through the screen of his camera. He was followed a white, bright spot on screen when he heard a nose. He looked behind him and just saw a wall. He turned around and soon saw the figure of a woman in the screen.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, moving back as the spirit of the disfigured woman moved closer to him. "Dean! Shotgun!"

"Sam, get down!"

Obeying the order, the hunter ducked, just as his brother fired the rock salt bullets at the spirit, making her vanish. A moment later, Lucy rushed through the doors and into the room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A spirit, but it was weird." Sam told her as he got up.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Dean said, walking out of the room with the others following.

"No, I mean, it was weird that she didn't attack me."

'Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing."

"She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try."

"If she didn't want to hurt you, then what did she want?" Lucy questioned has they came to the doorway of a patient's room.

Both her either of her brothers could reply, they heard something and looked. They all saw a hospital bed turn on the side. Sam turned the flashlight on it while Dean held up the shotgun, Lucy pulled her sword out a bit. They walked towards the bed slowly, the oldest motioning the younger ones to spread out and go on either said. As they got closer, seeing something cowering behind the bed, the middle sibling reached forward and pulled the bed down. Then the thing turned around and revealed to a teenage girl, looking very scared at the moment.

"Just a kid." the dark haired female said, putting her sword back in fully.

"It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you." Dean told the girl, putting the shotgun down. "It's okay. What's your name?"

"Katherine." she replied as she stood up. "Kat."

"I'm Dean, this is Sam, and Lucy."

"What are you doing in here?" Sam questioned.

"Uh, my boyfriend, Gavin..." Kat started to say, trying to take some calming breaths.

"Is he here?" the oldest asked.

"Somewhere. He thought it would be fun to try and see some ghost. I thought it was all just, you know, pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and..."

"Alright, Kat, Lucy's gonna get you out of here and, and then we're gonna find your boyfriend."

"Why does Lucy have to do it?" the youngest sibling asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, you're a girl, too, it might better considering..."

"That's stupid. She and her little boyfriend shouldn't have come in here in the first place."

"Maybe so, but , come on, Lucy. It's not gonna kill you."

"I'm not leaving without Gavin." Kat stated. "I'm coming with you."

"This is no joke, it's dangerous." Dean told her.

"That's why I gotta find him."

The siblings looked at each other.

"Alright, fine, but don't blame us if you get killed." Lucy said bluntly, monotonously, as she looked at the younger girl blankly.

"Lucy."

Ignoring the oldest, the dark haired female walked ahead.

"We should split up." she said simply before heading out of the room.

"Is she always like that?" Kat asked as they walk out, too.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean replied.

* * *

 _(Later)_

They had spilt into two groups, Sam and Lucy in one while Dean and Kat were in the other. They were in different parts of the asylum, calling for the teenage boy.

"Hey, I got a question for you." Dean said to the blonde, both of them coming to a stop. "You've seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?"

"I guess so." she replied.

"Do me a favor. Next time you see one, pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted, don't go in."

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

Sam and Lucy had just turned a corner and went into a room that looked like it used to be the bathroom. The quickly looked around, immediately seeing the body laying on the floor.

"Must be Gavin." the dark haired female said as they went over and kneeled beside the teenage boy.

"Gavin." the middle sibling shook him but it didn't seem to work. "Gavin."

"Let me try."

Then Lucy slapped the boy across the face, the sound making Sam flinch.

"Really?"

"It worked, didn't it?" she said monotonously as the teenager started to wake up, quickly sitting up when he saw them.

"It' s okay, we're here to help." the oldest one in the room told him.

"You are you guys?"

"I'm Sam and this is Lucy. We found your girlfriend." he helped him up.

"Kat? Is she alright?"

"She's worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I was running, I think I fell." Gavin told him, holding a hand to his forehead. "But my face hurts for some reason."

Sam looked at Lucy, who just turned her gaze elsewhere.

"What were you running from?" he asked.

"Uh, there was... there was this girl. And h-h-her face..." he whimpered a little. "It was all messed up."

"Okay, listen. This girl, did she try to hurt you?"

"What? No, no, she, uh..."

"She what?"

"She kissed me."

The siblings stared at him.

"But she didn't hurt you physically?" Sam questioned.

"Dude, she kissed me. I'm scared for life."

Lucy scoffed. "Trust me, it could have been a lot worse. Now, do you remember anything else?"

"She, uh..." he thought for a moment. "Actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear."

"What was it?" the middle sibling asked.

"I don't know, I ran like hell."

"Well, since we don't know anything other than this kid being kissed by a spirit, let's get go and find Dean and the girl." Lucy said, walking out of the room.

"Uh, hey, is she your... girlfriend?" Gavin asked the older male.

"No, definitely, definitely not." Sam replied before they followed her.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

Dean and Kat were walking down a hallway when the flashlight he was holding went out.

"You son of a bitch." he grumbled. "It's alright, I got a lighter." he informed, pocketing the flashlight and pulling out the lighter, flicking it on.

"Ow, you're hurting my arm." the blonde said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning around, showing that neither of his hands were near her.

They both looked down and saw a foreign hand gripping her arm. Kat scream just as the hand pulled her into a nearby room they walked back, the door soon closing once she was inside. Dean tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Kat!"

Inside, the blonde was furiously banging on the door.

"Please!"

"Kat, hang on!"

Dean tried to pry it open with a iron bar on the other side but it didn't seem to work. Kat stopped pounding on the metal door and slowly back away from it, hearing some eerie breathing from behind. She turned and saw nothing there. She slowly turned in a circle, looking around the enclosed space she was trapped. Again, she heard something from behind. Slowly, she turned, screaming when she saw a man with quite a messed up face. She back away but he had gotten behind her somehow.

On the other side, the other three had just arrived, running when they heard the screams.

"What's going on?"

"She's inside with one of them." Dean told them, still trying to pry it open.

"Kat!" Gavin called.

"Get me out of here!"

"Kat! It's not gonna hurt you. Listen to me! Sam told her. "Listen to me, you have to calm down, you have to face it.

"She's gonna what?" Dean looked at his brother.

"I have to what?" Kat repeated, her back pressed against the wall as she turned her head away.

"These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You gotta listen to it, you have to face it."

"You face it!" she yelled as the spirit got closer to her.

"No, it's the only way to get out of there."

"No!"

"Listen, if you wanna live and get out of there, then look at it!" Lucy yelled. "Cause if not, then you're just gonna die, and is that what you want?! Look at it, dammit!"

Kat was silent. Then she slowly turned her head and faced the spirit. Then he slowly leaned towards her ear. On the other side, the others just heard nothing.

"Kat?" Gavin called.

"I hope you're right about this." Dean told Sam.

"Yeah, me, too."

Then they suddenly heard the lock click. The door opened, revealed a slightly dazed looking Kat.

The males sighed in relief while Lucy's face was just emotionless. Dean pulled her aside and looked inside, seeing nothing.

"One thirty-seven."

They looked at the blonde.

"What?"

"It whispered in my ear, 'One thirty-seven'." she told them.

The siblings looked at each other. "Room number." they said in unison.

Then they crouched down as the oldest refilled the shotgun.

"Alright, is this spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone, what are they trying to do?" Lucy asked in a low voice.

"Maybe that's what they're been trying to tell us." Sam said.

"I guess we'll find out." Dean remarked as they stood up. "So..." he turned to the two teens. "Now you guys want to leave this place?"

"That's an understatement." Kat replied.

"Okay, you two get them out of here. I'm gonna find room 137." he told his younger siblings, handing the weapon to his brother, pulling out his flashlight and turning it on, now working again, and walked down the hallway.

* * *

 _(Later)_

The group of four were walking down a hallway that would lead them to the exit of the south wing, the oldest male leading the way with his flashlight.

"So how do you guys no so much about this ghost stuff?" Kat asked.

"It's kinda our job." Sam replied.

"Why would anyone want a job like that?"

"I had a crappy guidance counselor."

"I just got into it." Lucy said.

"And Dean? He's your boss?" the blonde questioned.

"No, now stop asking stupid questions or shut up." the taller female said coldly, making the younger girl do silent and back away from her a bit.

"Lucy, come on." Sam said, looking at his sister.

"We're here to get them out, not to play babysitter and answer any questions they have." she told him.

"Can you a least try to be more... comforting?"

"No promises."

The older hunter just sighed and they kept walking.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

Dean was looking for Room 137 when he found it bolted to a white door. He grabbed the knob, turned it, and pushed the door to open, it being blocked by some wood that was probably once a piece of furniture. When he finally got it opened all the way, he looked around and saw it looked like some sort of office. Turning the beam of his flashlight down, he saw a plaque near his foot had _Dr. Sanford Ellicott_. Then he saw an opened filing cabinet and went over to it, doing through the mostly destroyed files inside. Unfortunately, nothing was there to tell him anything.

* * *

 _(Back with the others)_

The group had found two doors at the end of the hallway. Sam tried to open one, but it was locked, as well as the other one when he tried it.

"Alright, I thought we have a small problem." he said.

"Terrific." Lucy sighed.

"Let's break it down." Gavin suggested.

"I don't think that will work."

"Then a window."

"They're barred." Kat told him.

"Then how are we suppose to get out?"

"That's the thing, we're not." the dark haired female informed. "Whatever's in here, doesn't want us getting out."

"Those patients." the blonde thought aloud.

"No, it's something else." Sam said.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

Dean was still looking through the office when he knelt down by a waste bag, but say nothing of use of what was inside it. Then he noticed something on one of the walls. He used his hand and saw that it one panel was loose. He pried it open and pulled out a leather file case.

"This is why I get paid the bug bucks." he said to himself as he undid the strap in front and opened it, pulling out a type of book.

He flipped it open and saw it was a patient journal, no doubt belonging to the deceased doctor the office was owned by. Pulling up a chair, he sat down at the desk and opened looked through the journal. He saw all kinds of writing and drawing of different methods the doctor would use on his patients.

"I'll work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy."

As he was reading, he thought he heard something and turned his head, seeing nothing there.

* * *

 _(Elsewhere)_

"I looked everywhere, there's no way out." Sam announced as he came back to the group after trying to find someway to escape.

"So what the hell are we gonna do?" Gavin asked.

"First of all, no panicking." Lucy told him.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I'll hit you to make you stop."

Then a cellphone rang.

"Hey." Sam said after pulling out his phone and answering it.

"Sam, it's me. I see. It's coming at me." he heard the voice of his older, as well as static coming from the other end.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the basement. Hurry up!"

"I'm on my way."

"Dean?" Lucy questioned as he hung up and out the device away.

"Yeah, here." Sam handed her the shotgun. "I'm going to where he is, you stay here with them."

"Got."

"And no bodily harm."

"I'll try."

"Alright."

"Okay, so..." Lucy started to say, turning to the teens as her brother left. "Either of you know how to handle a shotgun?"

"What, no." Gavin said.

"I do." Kat informed, making her boyfriend look at her. "My dad took me skeet shooting a couple of times."

"Here." the taller female cocked the weapon and handed it her. "It's loaded with rock salt. It won't kill a spirit, but it will repel. If you see something move, shoot."

"Okay, but what about you?"

"Trust me..." Lucy pulled out her katana. "I got my own way of handling them."

* * *

 _(Later)_

Sam had travelled down to the basement, also the boiler room, and was looking for his brother.

"Dean!" he called, holding a gun in one hand and his flashlight in his other.

He looked around, trying to find the older sibling, but didn't find anything. Then the beam of the flashlight landed on a door that had 'caution' on it. He opened it and walked inside. He looked around, shining his light on everything, even though the room looked deserted and empty like the rest of the building. Suddenly, the flashlight started to blink on and off until it shut down completely. Sam tried to get it to work again but to no success.

Then he heard the sound of a lock clicking and turned around, seeing a door open on its own. He held the shotgun in front of him and slowly walked towards the door, seeing an operation room on the inside. He quickly looked behind the door but saw no one there.

"Dean?" he called out, not getting a response.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a shadow move behind a white sheet and pointed his weapon at it. He walked towards it, trying his best to stay calm. When he was close, he reached out with one hand and hastily pulled the sheet back. But there was nothing there. He relaxed a little and turned around, feeling a pair of hands on his face a second later.

"Don't be afraid." the ghost of Dr. Sanford Ellicott said gently, electricity coming from his fingertips and into the hunter. "I'm going to make you all better."

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

'Maybe I should have gone with him.' Lucy thought as she and the teens waited for her brother to come back. 'Something feels off, and I don't like it. For one thing...'

"Hey, Gavin." the voice of Kat brought her out of thoughts.

"Yeah?" the teen boy said, kneeling beside his girlfriend, who was crouching down with her back to the wall with the shotgun still in her hands.

"If we make it out of this alive, we are so breaking up."

"Save that for when we do get out of here." the dark haired female told them. "Also..." she was cut off when she heard a clattering sound. "Something's coming." she held her sword out in front of her.

The teens stood up and Kat raised the gun, aiming and firing as soon as Dean's face came in view. Luckily, he managed to duck in time.

"Dammit! Don't shoot, it's me!"

"Sorry, sorry." the blonde apologized sheepishly.

"Word of warning next time." Lucy said as he came around the corner and over to them.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Dean replied. "What are you still going here? Where's Sam?"

"He went to the basement, looking for you when you called him."

"I didn't call him."

"His cellphone rang." Kat said. "He said it was you."

"The basement?"

They nodded."

"Alright." Dean grabbed another gun and tucked into his pants, taking the rest of bag. "You stay here, I'll be back. Watch for me."

"I'm coming with you." Lucy said.

"No, you should stay here with them."

"I have a feeling you're going to need me, and my feelings are usually right. And it's better than to be safe than sorry."

He looked at her and sighed. "Alright, come on."

"Don't do anything stupid." the dark haired female told the teens before she and her brother walked away.

* * *

 _(Later)_

The two made it to the basement.

"Sammy?" Dean called, shining his flashlight around. "Sam, you down here?"

"Sam, where are you?"

"Sam!"

Then they both jumped back when the beam of the flashlight made contact with the face of their other sibling, who had suddenly seemed to appear out of no where.

"Man, answer us when we're calling you." Dean said.

"You all right?" Lucy asked, putting her katana back in its sheath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam replied.

"It wasn't Dean who had called you."

"Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here."

"I have an idea who, Dr. Ellicott." the oldest said. "That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't see him, have you?"

"No. How do you know it was him?"

"I found his long book. Apparently, he was experimenting on his patients. Some real awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a couple of aspirin."

"But it was the patients who rioted."

"They were obviously rioting against Dr. Ellicott." Lucy said.

"Yeah, Dr. Feel good was working on some sort of, like extreme rage therapy. He thought if he could get his patients to vent their anger, they'd be cured of it." Dean explained.

"I'm assuming it backfired and made it worse."

"Definitely. So I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing. To the cop. To the kids in the '70s. Making them so angry, they become homicidal."

"Then we need to find his body and torch it." the young woman said. "Come on."

"How?" Sam questioned as his siblings walked away. "The police never found it."

"Well, the log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room somewhere down here, where he'd work on his patients. So, if I was a patient, I would drag his ass down here and do a little work on him myself." Dean said.

"I don't know, it sounds kinda-"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly."

"Over here." Lucy opened a door, walking inside with the oldest as the middle sibling hanged back.

He soon followed them and saw him looking around the empty room.

"I told you, I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room." Sam said.

"That's why they call it hidden." Dean remarked.

"Shh." the youngest suddenly shushed them, hearing the whistling of wind. "You guys hear that?"

"What?"

Not answering, Lucy followed the side to one of the walls. She knelt down and reached down, feeling wind coming through a crack in the wall.

"There's a door here." she informed.

"Lucy..."

She turned her head and looked at her oldest brother, who was looking at the middle sibling. She followed his gaze and saw a gun being pointed at her. She saw a line of blood fall from his nose and watching him wipe it away.

"Step back from the door." Sam ordered.

"Sam, put the gun own." Dean said as she slowly stood up.

"Is that an order?"

"No, more like a friendly request."

"Because I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders."

"Ellicott did something to you, didn't he?"

"For once in your life, just shut your mouth."

"What are you gonna do, Sam? Gun's filled with rock salt. Not gonna kill us."

Then he pulled the trigger, hitting the oldest and sending him crashing through the door and landing into the hidden room.

"No, but it'll hurt like hell." Sam said.

"Dean!" Lucy yelled, going into the room and kneeling beside her brother. "Dean?"

The hunter coughed, gasping for breath. She saw her other brother come into the room, seeing more blood coming from his nose.

"Sam, we need to burn Ellicott's remains and all this will be over." she told him. "You'll go back to normal.

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? Because Dean's following Dad's orders like a good little solider? Cause he always does what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval, Dean?"

"This isn't you talking, Sam." Dean said, groaning.

"That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic like you."

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"You know what? I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were then we were six months ago. Also, Lucy, what are you?"

"What?"

"What are you? I saw your eyes back in Kanas, they were red, and you had fangs. So I'm wondering if you're really our sister or you're just some creature pretending to be. Which is it?"

She didn't say anything, staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"If that's how you feel..." she started to say. She reached down into the inside Dean's jacket and pulled out his gun. "Here." she held it out to him.

"Lucy?"

"If you're going to kill us, real bullets will work a hell of a lot better than rock salt." Lucy told him. "Take it."

Sam reached out and grabbed the gun, tossing the shotgun down. Then he pointed it at the oldest.

"You hate me that much?" Dean asked. "You were kill you're own brother?"

The middle sibling didn't say anything.

"Then go ahead. Pull the trigger."

For a while, it seemed like it wasn't going to go through with it.

"Do it!"

Sam pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He pulled it again, but no bullets came out of the weapon. Then Lucy sprang up form her kneeling positon and tackled her brother, making them both fall to the ground and the gun fell out of his hand. She quickly got up and over him.

"You really thought I was gonna give you a loaded pistol?" she questioned.

Then she pulled back her fist and punched him in the face, hard enough to knock him unconscious. She breathed out as she heard Dean slowly get up.

"Nice work, Sis." he said. "But, what if the gun was loaded."

"He would have shot you and I would taken the chance to take him down." Lucy told him simply, face blank.

He looked like he was doing to say something but just sighed. "L-Let's just find the remains." he said, pulling out his own rock salt filled gun as she pulled out her katana.

They went further into the room, pulling back curtains surrounding the operating table and trying to find out where the body of the doctor could be. Lucy lightly smelled the air, trying to see if she could catch the scent of death. She was able to catch a slight whiff and followed it. Pulling back a curtain that was in her way, she saw a small, white cabinet on the floor. Looking close, she saw something that looked like hair sticking out.

"Dean." she called her brother as she walked closer to it, the scent becoming stronger.

She knelt down as she came over and grabbed one of the handles. She pulled the door open, the other following suit, and revealed the decaying body of Dr. Ellicott. The two both coughed and covered their noses from the smell, which affected Lucy more than Dean.

"That's just gross." he said.

"Ya think?" she said, covering her nose and stood up, moving away from the body and b]putting some distance between her and the smell. "You burn it, the smell is really getting to me."

"Super sense of smell?"

"Just hurry up." she coughed a bit.

He looked at her for a moment before he set down his gun and flashlight, reaching into the bag and pulling out a litter of salt. He sprinkled on the body, not noticing the flashlight blinking on and off.

"Yeah, soak it up." Dean said, done with the salt and pulling out a bottle of fuel to help set it on fire.

Then the flashlight went out completely. Lucy heard something and turned her head.

"Dean!" she yelled when she saw the table rolling towards him.

It was too late and the table hit him, sending him to the side and having him land on his back. Then he felt hands on his face, electrical shocks being sent through his head.

"Don't be afraid, I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better." the spirit of Dr. Ellicott said.

Then a blade slashed right through him, making him disappear.

"I don't think so." Lucy said. "You okay? You're not homicidal now, are you?" she asked her brother.

"No, no, I'm good." Dean replied as he regained himself and sat upf. "Thanks."

"Just quickly burn his body before he comes back."

"Yeah." he looked up at her, seeing a certain spirit appear behind her. "Lucy, behind you!"

She quickly turned, ready to slash him again, but felt cold, dead hands on either side of her face.

"Don't be afraid, I'll make you all better."

"Lucy!"

The female grunted, feeling electricity go through her head and into her brain. She stared into the one, good eye of the doctor as her grip on her sword loosened, almost dropping it. She began to feel the inside her take over. Then her eyes turned demonic red, her canines growing into fangs. She regained her grip on her katana, raising it and slashing it through the spirit, making him disappear. She panted, trying to calm down but found it hard to do. Some blood ran down from her nose.

"Lucy?" Dean said carefully. "You okay?"

She slowly turned to him, his eyes widening when he saw her eyes and fangs. The way she was looking at him made him gulp slightly. She let out a noise that sounded similar to a hiss and started to slowly stalk towards him. He crawled back a bit, wondering what to do. Then she saw his bag and reached for it, pulling out his lighter and tried to ignite it. Before he could, she jumped on him, pinning him down by his shoulders with incredible, non-human strength. He kept trying to produce a flame from the device as she bared her fangs and leaned down to his. Dean had finally gotten the lighter to ignite and tossed it to the fuel soaked body of the doctor before Lucy could take a bite out of him, the remains immediately catching on fire.

The female on top of him stopped and groaned a bit, holding a hand to her head. Then he saw the spirit of Dr. Ellicott appear. He grabbed his sister and crawled away from the ghost, who was staring at his own burning body. Then he looked at his hands, seeing them turn black and beginning to crumble. Dean watched as the now blackened spirit fell to the floor, breaking upon contact and turning into nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Ugh, Dean?" Lucy raised her head and looked at him, her eyes and canines back to normal.

"You're not going to try to bite me again are you?" he asked.

She shook her head and he sighed in relief. Looking over his shoulder, the female saw the middle sibling waking up.

"Sam..."

Dean looked back at his brother, who pushed himself up a bit.

"Now you're not gonna try to kill me again, are you?" he asked.

"No." Sam replied, rubbing the spot on his face where his sister hit him.

"Good. Because that would have been really awkward."

* * *

 _(Later, outside the asylum with it now bine early morning)_

"Thanks, guys." Kat said to the siblings.

"Yeah, thanks." Gavin added.

"No more haunted asylums, okay?" Dean told them.

They just nodded and headed towards their car. The trio watched them get in the car, soon driving off.

"Hey, Dean, Lucy." Sam spoke up. "I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there."

"You remember all that." the oldest said.

"Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it."

"You didn't, huh?"

"No, of course not. Do we need to talk about this?"

"No. I'm not really in the sharing-and-caring kind of mood." Dean replied, putting his bag in the Impala. "Although..." he looked at their sister, who was just leaning against the back of the car with her arms folded. "I'm wondering if you would like to share something, Lucy."

"What do you mean?" she asked monotonously.

"Oh, don't give me that crap. I'm talking about what was with you eyes, teeth, and you nearly biting my neck off. Sam and I both saw you like that. Now, tell us, what the hell are you?"

She didn't say anything, not looking at them.

"Dean, maybe we shouldn't..."

"Forget it, Sam." Lucy cut him off. "Considering what's happened, you two should know about me. I understand your suspicion, but I really am your sister. Although, I'm not exactly human, as I'm sure human like you've noticed."

"Then what are you?" Dean asked.

She sighed a little, pushed herself off the car, unfolded her arms, and turned towards them, her face blank.

"I'm a Dhampir." she said straightforwardly.

"A what?"

"Dhampir. A being that's half human and half-vampire."

"T-That can't be." Sam said, shock obviously all over his and his brother's faces. "Vampires..."

"Are extinct? Well, I'm afraid not, they just hide themselves pretty well."

"You're half... vampire?"

"Yeah, get it from my mother's side." Lucy said, opening the back door to the Impala. "Feel better now? Knowing you have a supernatural sister?"

The brothers didn't say anything, looking at each other as their sister got into the backseat of the car.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **And there's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. If there are any mistake, I'll try to fix them tomorrow. Also, I'm really sorry about the later update, my old laptop couldn't be charged anymore and, even though I got new one, 'm trying to get back into the flow of writing. I also have other stories to work on. Again, thanks for reading. See you next chapter. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
